Por ti
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: "Solo por ti luchare ante las adversidades que se nos presentan. No me importa que tan extraña parezca esta situación, la forma como nada parece encajar y mi impotencia al verte de esta manera, porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado para evitar que tus ojos vuelvan a llorar"
1. Chapter 1

_**Historia de capítulos cortos y que me ha mostrado como la falta de práctica afecta mi escritura. **_

_**Procuraré poner un capitulo cada quince días y si las cosas salen como lo tengo planeado actualizare el resto de mis historias el siguiente fin de semana.**_

* * *

El dolor que experimentaba en esos momentos le impedía moverse y escapar de la cueva donde estaba atrapado. Sabía que las probabilidades de que alguien lo encontrara eran casi nulas, lo único que podía hacer era sentir como su vida lentamente se acababa.

Casi podía escuchar la risa del culpable de su actual situación. Era consciente de su mirada tras de su espalda, disfrutando como su cuerpo torturado poco a poco se iba apagando y contando alegremente el tiempo que le faltaba para completar su objetivo.

Le resultaba frustrante haber caído en la trampa que lo tenía en esa posición y aun más el no saber de qué manera su muerte le ayudaba a aquel ser con sus planes. Unos planes de los cuales no sabía nada, su emboscada fue demasiado elaborada para ser algo al azar pero al mismo tiempo carente de ese algo que le indicara que lo estaba buscando específicamente a él.

En su situación actual, todo lo que podía hacer Shikamaru era esperar.

...

* * *

Temari se encontraba observando el horizonte como lo había estado haciendo desde hace varios días. No sabía con certeza que era lo que estaba esperando, solamente una gran necesidad por ir cada atardecer a la puerta norte de la aldea hasta que la primera estrella aparecía en el cielo.

_"esto es una total pérdida de tiempo"_

Pensó finalmente cansada de su irracional comportamiento. Le dio una última mirada al desierto dispuesta a no volver a actuar de esa manera cuando sus ojos se fijaron en una pequeña figura que tambaleantemente caminaba por la arena.

El sol ya se había ocultado lo cual no le permitía distinguir con claridad a la figura y mirando de reojo a las personas a su lado se dio cuenta de que nadie más la había visto.

La ansiedad de repente creció y antes que se diera cuenta se encontraba caminando a paso apresurado hacia su encuentro. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca vio que se trataba de un gato gravemente herido.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y una extraña sensación de familiaridad la invadió al ver los ojos cafés del felino que fue sustituida por una fuerte opresión en su pecho al verlo colapsar.


	2. Chapter 2

_"¿llueve? Es raro que suceda en esta época del año"_

Pensó Temari con los ojos cerrados mientras esperaba que alguien le informara sobre la salud del gato. Era casi media noche y todavía no tenía noticias sobre él lo cual le hacía pensar que su estado era peor de lo que había pensado originalmente. Pero esa no era lo única desagradable noticia que se había llevado ese día, hace tan solo un par de horas le había llegado un carta de parte de Shikamaru solamente con la palabra "imprevisto" escrita en ella.

Había esperado por tanto tiempo la oportunidad de verlo cara a cara, tenía algo muy importante que decirle y el hecho de que, sin ninguna explicación, cancelara su encuentro era suficiente motivo para ponerla de mal humor. La reunión ya se había aplazado por demasiado tiempo y una vez que la inusual lluvia desapareciera enviaría una carta diciéndole que su presencia no era deseada.

_"Su perdida, no la mía"_

Fueron sus pensamientos antes de dar un suspiro dándose cuenta de que estaba exagerando la situación. La opresión que comenzó a sentir cuando vio al gato colapsar todavía seguía presente haciendo que injustamente desquitara su ira contra Shikamaru el cual únicamente había cometido el error de no escribir una carta más larga.

Repasando mentalmente ese pedazo de papel se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo abrir los ojos. Rápidamente buscó en la papelera, donde tirado la carta después de leerla, logrando confirmar su sospecha. Esa no era su letra.

Si bien eso le resultaba sospechoso, cuando vio al veterinario acercándosele todos sus pensamientos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el gato. El motivo de la demora era complicaciones que habían tenido a la hora de tratar una hemorragia interna, pero nada parecía indicar que su estado empeorara.

Sintiéndose aliviada por la noticia, Temari no dudo en ir al verlo cuando el veterinario se lo permitió. Durante el camino recibió más información sobre sus heridas y de cómo algunas de esas solo podrían ser producidas por el ataque de una persona.

Algo molesta por la idea de que alguien se atreviera a golpear de esa manera un animal que no pudiera defenderse, Temari observó el gato que tenía prácticamente todo su cuerpo vendado. Un gato que una vez curado no tendría donde parar sino a las calles de una aldea desconocida y, quizás, por esa razón ella se encargaría de cuidarlo y darle un hogar.

Una vez que hizo esa silenciosa promesa, lo que le restaba del malestar que empezó a experimentar desde que lo encontró desapareció y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro vio la carta de Shikamaru.

"_conociéndolo tal vez no crea importante informarme que no vendrá y por eso alguien escribió la nota en su lugar… bueno, ya verá cuando lo vea. Le enseñare a poner prioridades"_

…

* * *

Observando el cuerpo inerte, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Le había costado más de lo previsto, pero todo ya estaba en el rumbo correcto.

– me causaste muchos problemas – dijo al tiempo que golpeaba el cuerpo de Shikamaru – pero mientras la lluvia caiga yo seré quien reine.


	3. Chapter 3

Una semana después Temari tenía autorización para llevarse al gato y mientras caminaba a buscarlo no podía dejar de preocuparse por la lluvia. Desde que esta había empezado no se había detenido ni una sola vez y comenzaba a causar daños en algunos sectores de la aldea, no solo por la intensidad con que caía en algunas ocasiones sino también los fuertes vientos que la acompañaban.

Dirigiendo su mirada al cielo vio las nubes grises que ni una sola vez habían dejado que los rayos del sol las atravesaran, haciendo que la única iluminación en este fuera la producida por los relámpagos que aparecían prácticamente cada diez minutos.

No podía dejar de pensar como ese fenómeno natural perjudicaría a la aldea a mediano plazo. Las comunicaciones con las aldeas vecinas se habían vuelto difíciles de realizar y las principales fuentes de ingreso también se encontraban limitadas. Si no dejaba de llover pronto el riesgo de caer en una crisis era elevado.

Fue en ese momento que un suave maullido la devolvió a la realidad. Intentó buscar la fuente de este, pero el rugir del viento le hacía imposible escuchar cualquier cosa o ver más allá de un par de metros. Creyendo que había sido producto de su imaginación, o la ansiedad de volver a ver al gato, siguió su camino hasta finalmente llegar a la veterinaria.

El ver nuevamente esos ojos marrones traía consigo esa señal de familiaridad que había sentido la primera vez que lo había encontrado. Lo cual le hizo recordar que los extraños sentimientos que la habían estado agobiando desparecieron con su llegada, pero al mismo tiempo marcaron el inicio de esa lluvia. Si bien podía tratarse de una coincidencia no podía evitar pensar que ese gato tenía algo que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo.

– a partir de ahora vivirás conmigo – dijo mientras lo cargaba procurando no hacerle daño – lo primero será buscarte un nombre o… buscarte una cama.

Eso último lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como el gato se había dormido entre sus brazos antes de seguir con su camino. Pero toda la paz que había ganado ese día desapareció cuando llegó a su casa y vio varias flores blancas de cinco pétalos esparcidas en el suelo de tal manera que podía leerse "felicidad efímera".

_**Nota: la flor utilizada para este capítulo es la de escaramujo. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Lentamente abrió los ojos, pero por más que parpadeara no era capaz de despejar su visión borrosa. Sentía un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo que solo creía superado por el mareo que experimentaba y cuando trató de ponerse de pie no duró más que un par de segundos antes de desplomarse sobre una superficie suave.

Sus recuerdos de los últimos días eran confusos y no era capaz de diferenciar la realidad del sueño. En momentos se sentía en medio de un lugar frio y rocoso mientras que en otros en uno cálido y suave. La fatiga que experimentaba desde que todo el asunto inició no le ayudaban a pensar y el cansancio era tal que había decidido, al menos por un tiempo, no tratar de adivinar lo que sucedía y simplemente disfrutar de cuando se encontraba en el lugar cálido.

Cuando cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir escuchó lo que parecía ser un gemido de frustración seguido por una fuerte corriente de aire. En un primer momento no le prestó mucha importancia, pero al ver como la corriente se hacía cada vez más fuerte y la frustración de quien los producía mayor no pudo evitar abrir los ojos.

Una mancha negra con algo amarrillo en la parte superior en medio de un borroso marrón con una línea blanca en lo que parecía ser el suelo. De esa forma podía describir su visión que después de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados comenzó a aclararse.

Sentía que conocía a la persona que producía ese viento, la situación por si sola le resultaba familiar, y estaba seguro de haber escuchado su voz en otro lado. Pero cuando finalmente su visión se aclaró y logró ver a la mujer rubia con el gran abanico listo para crear otra corriente de aire no pudo colocar un nombre a su rostro. Sabía que la conocía y al mismo tiempo no sabía quién era.

La dejó seguir con lo suyo hasta que pareció cansarse y colocar el enorme abanico sin mucho cuidado en una mesa cercana. Algo intrigado por la situación se acercó lentamente para entender lo que ella pretendía hacer y fue entonces que vio las flores blancas en el suelo.

Ellas debían de haber sido la línea que había visto cuando su visión todavía estaba borrosa. Leyó varias veces lo que estaba escrito y luego de ver lo enojada que la mujer a su lado estaba, al punto de no darse cuenta de su presencia, entendió que esta no era la primera vez que sucedía.

Después de ver las flores por un rato se dio cuenta de lo extraño que resultaba que después de tanto viento no se hubieran movido de su lugar por lo que con cuidado tomó una de las flores con su boca, pero inmediatamente después de hacerlo sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica que lo obligó a soltarla, saltar hacia atrás y gritar del dolor.

– ¿ya despertaste?

La voz de la mujer llamó su atención y antes de que se diera cuenta ella ya lo estaba cargando entre sus brazos. No pudo evitar mirarle sus ojos verdes que expresaban un sentimiento que no lograba entender, solamente tenía la seguridad de no querer verlo. Quería desaparecer ese sentimiento que parecía opacar su belleza y sabía que las flores en el suelo eran las responsables.

– mejor no las vuelvas a tocar – le escuchó decir mientras le acariciaba el cuello lo cual hizo que instintivamente quisiera acercarse más a su mano – están pegadas con algo al suelo y cada vez que las tocas desprenden electricidad. Yo ya pensare en cómo deshacerme de ellas mientras tú, mi pequeño gatito, te quedaras en la cama que te prepare para que te recuperes de tus heridas.

Le resultó extraño que le llamara gatito. Tenía un nombre, aunque no lo recordara, y por alguna razón no le parecía correcto que se refirieran a él de esa manera. Aunque por encima de eso, no le gustó su voz.

Algo no estaba bien y no deseaba que ella, quien le transmitía ese calor que lo reconfortaba después de esos largos periodos de fríos, se sintiera de esa manera. Por eso, aunque todavía no tenía la más remota idea de lo que sucedía, simplemente estiró su cuello para acariciar con su cabeza la mejilla de ella y al escucharla reír por su gesto supo que había logrado su cometido. Ese sentimiento que había sentido que la opacada ya no existía.


	5. Chapter 5

Mirando el cuerpo inconsciente enfrente de él podía decir que su experimento iba mejor de lo que había planeado. La infiltración había sido un éxito, Temari no parecía sospechar sobre la identidad del felino y mucho menos quien era el causante de los "regalos" que ha estado recibiendo. Si todo seguía de esa manera podría lograr su meta en un par de meses.

Había detalles que pulir, no era capaz todavía de separar por completo la mente del cuerpo y está todavía se encontraba fuertemente ligada a su anterior reservorio. Necesitaba motivar a su alma a quedarse por completo en el gato de una manera que no arriesgase su plan, pero su mente no podía dar con la clave.

– ¿No tienes alguna idea que darme?

Dijo agarrando por el cabello a Shikamaru para luego dejarlo caer al suelo. Lo había elegido por ser el más indicado para la transferencia y porque pasaría un tiempo antes de que su ausencia fuera realmente notoria, sin embargo siempre le había costado entender su forma de pensar y eso ahora era un problema.

– No importa – se dijo conteniendo una sonrisa – No hay nada que un poco de celos no puedan solucionar.

…..

* * *

Para tratar de olvidar el incidente de las flores, y mientras estas eran removidas, Temari había decidido salir de paseo con su nueva mascota. Se encontraba caminando por una calle cualquiera cargando entres sus brazos a un gato demasiado cómodo como para querer bajarse cuando sintió algo húmedo detrás de ella.

Furiosa no solo por haber sido mojada sino también por no haberse dado cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás, se dio lentamente la vuelta para confrontar al responsable siendo incapaz de decir nada al verlo. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que se quedaría muda por la apariencia de alguien y ahora que no sabía que decir más que soltar una risa torpe supo que tenía un serio problema.

– Discúlpeme por eso – dijo el hombre dando una profunda reverencia – Debí haberme fijado mejor por donde iba. Si me permite.

Diciendo eso el hombre se quitó su chaqueta colocándola en los hombros de Temari para cubrir la mancha de agua al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa que rápidamente desapareció al sentir como el gato, ignorado y aplastado hasta ese momento, lo rasguñaba en el pecho.

Una vez que el contacto había terminado y sintiendo como si hubiera salido de un trance, Temari regañó a su mascota antes de irse después de una rápida despedida. La forma como se había visto atrapada por su presencia le resultaba extraña y era algo que sin duda quería evitar que volviera a suceder. Ella ya había tomado una decisión con respecto a quién sería el dueño de su corazón y lo que había sucedido hace poco casi se sentía como una traición, sin embargo le causaba algo de sorpresa la forma de comportarse del gato.

No pensaba en él como del tipo agresivo o territorial, durante lo que llevaban del paseo no era la primera vez que alguien se le acercaba y a ninguna de esas otras personas había intentado morderlas. Aunque a ninguna de ellas le había prestado mucha atención.

– Kei – dijo Temari rascándole la cabeza – Ese será tu nombre y deberás hacer honor a él. En otras palabras, no morderás ni rasguñaras a nadie más. ¿Entendido?

El recién nombrado Kei solo se quedo mirándole un rato antes de soltar un débil maullido en señal de aceptar su propuesta. Sabía que ese tampoco era su hombre, pero era mejor que nada y su mente de todos modos estaba más preocupada tratando de recordar donde había visto antes a ese hombre que ponía en alerta máxima todas sus alertas de peligro.


	6. Chapter 6

– Otra vez está lloviendo – dijo Temari mirando por la ventana de su casa – y ayer parecía que finalmente esto se había detenido.

Kei también observaba fijamente la lluvia. No podía evitar relacionarla con su problema y tenía la firme convicción de que deteniendo la lluvia podría responder a todas sus preguntas. Sentía una urgencia por hacerlo, ese mismo día todo debería de solucionarse.

Por su parte, Temari comenzaba a alistarse para su misión. Estaba segura de que alguien estaba produciendo esa lluvia y no pensaba regresar a la aldea a menos que descubriera que era lo que sucedía. Ya solamente le faltaba ultimar un detalle: ¿Qué iba a hacer con Kei?

No podía dejar al gato solo cuando apenas se estaba recuperando de sus heridas y por esa misma razón sería una tontería llevárselo consigo. Todos sus conocidos o estaban ocupados o eran alérgicos dejándole como única opción dejarlo en la veterinaria.

– Pero tu lado salvaje vuelve al ataque.

Dijo para sí misma llevándose una mano a la cabeza y viendo al gato que maulló al verse atrapado por esa mirada. El extraño sujeto del día anterior resultó ser el nuevo veterinario y cuando intentó explicarle la situación Kei se había escapado de sus brazos comenzando a destruir todo lo que alcanzara además de rasguñar y morder a todo quien intentara tocarlo, ni siquiera ella logró salir ilesa en esa ocasión.

Kei significaba respetuoso y en menos de veinticuatro horas el gato demostró que su nombre replantaba todo lo opuesto a lo que era, o esa fue la impresión que el mundo tenía.

Cerrando los ojos trató de pensar en algo que hacer y fue entonces que recordó que cierta persona podía ayudarle, no eran las personas más unidas pero era alguien a quien podía confiarle el cuidado de su mascota. Feliz de haber encontrado la solución abrió los ojos para llevarse la sorpresa de que el gato ya no estaba.

Buscó por toda la casa sin éxito hasta que al dirigir su mirada por la ventana fue que lo vio correteando bajo la lluvia. Algo aliviada por localizarlo lo llamó insistentemente sin que este pareciera darse por enterado causándole que frunciera el ceño, nunca antes se había negado a su llamado.

Fue en ese momento que Kei decidió darse a correr a toda velocidad y al ver eso Temari comenzó a perseguirlo. Jamás se imaginó que le costara tanto trabajo seguirle el ritmo a ese felino, su velocidad era demasiado alta para tratarse de un simple gato y el recuerdo de cuando lo encontró llegó a su mente.

"_¿Qué eres realmente?"_


	7. Chapter 7

La lluvia era un obstáculo serio, las grandes extensiones de arena ahora tenían más parecido con un pantano cambiante haciendo que Kei fuera incapaz de dar más de dos pasos antes de terminar hundido en el lodo. Había alcanzado a recorrer una buena distancia, la aldea ya no era visible en el horizonte, pero todo el esfuerzo que su aun maltrecho cuerpo hizo fue demasiado para él haciendo que se encontrara tendido en el suelo sin poder moverse.

– Finalmente te encontré

Kei dio un maullido de cansancio, estaba comenzando a considerar que lo que había hecho no era más que una tontería por lo cual no opuso resistencia alguna cuando Temari lo levantó. Al hacerlo pudo notar que la ropa de ella estaba completamente sucia del lodo y que, a pesar de la notoria rabia en su mirada, encontró en ella una leve pizca de diversión.

– Me estas atrasando – Dijo Temari acomodando al felino entre sus brazos – No se trata de una situación en la cual pueda perder el tiempo por lo cual te quedaras donde yo te dejare y esperaras a que regrese ¿entendido?

Antes de que otra palabra pudiera ser dicha la lluvia se detuvo súbitamente, sin embargo ese no fue el hecho más importante. En el ambiente quedaba una sensación de humedad acompañada de algo que no debía de estar, aunque no era capaz de determinar que era.

– Cambio de planes – La voz de Temari era notoriamente más seria que la anterior vez que había hablado lo cual era confirmado por la expresión de su rostro – Te quedaras aquí hasta que vuelva por ti.

Se trataba de una oportunidad para no desperdiciar porque era evidente que si lograba descubrir que era lo que producía la sensación que tenía obtendría una clave para descubrir el misterio de aquella lluvia.

Dejando a Kei a salvo en una roca fue alejándose por donde parecía aumentar la sensación y al darse cuenta que esta parecía desvanecerse rápidamente comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía. Por su parte, el gato la veía sintiendo que algo no estaba bien por lo que desobedeciéndola fue detrás de ella.

La persecución de la posible fuente no duró mucho tiempo, tras unos cuantos kilómetros finalmente Temari veía ante sus ojos algo que parecía explicar todo el misterio que representaba esa lluvia.

Se trataba de un lugar completamente seco que formaba un circulo de casi dos metros de radio en medio del cual una gran piedra escrita con unos símbolos que no alcazaba a leer que poco a poco iban perdiendo su brillo al mismo ritmo que desaparecía la energía extraña en el ambiente.

Viéndola fijamente pensaba que era lo que debía de hacer, si bien les tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla su ubicación no era precisamente secreta y entre mas lo pensaba más le daba la impresión de que debía tratarse de una trampa.

Estaba a punto de retroceder cuando Kei se acercó corriendo, pero debido a la superficie resbalosa que representaba el lodo terminó rodando y entrando al círculo. El gato dio un suave maullido antes de ponerse de pie, o eso fue lo que trató de hacer.

Por más que lo intentara sencillamente no lograba moverse creando una creciente sensación de pánico en su interior que Kei intentó mantener lo mas que pudiera a raya mientras pensaba que hacer. A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Temari llamándole, pero estaba vez ni un sonido podía emitir.

Por su parte, al ver como su mascota parecía negarse nuevamente a obedecerla decidió ir a buscarlo y justo cuando llegó al sitio donde estaba se vio sorprendida por su repentina inmovilidad. Como si este problema no fuera suficiente la piedra comenzó a agitarse al reconocer su presencia para luego comenzar a agrietarse mientras se agitaba violentamente hasta explotar.

Cerrando los ojos instintivamente para prepararse de un golpe que nunca llegó. Temari esperaba que los grandes pedazos de roca impactaran contra su cuerpo, en su lugar recibió fue un constante toque de algo suave y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que todos los fragmentos de aquella piedra eran ahora una muy familiar flor blanca.

"_Al menos ahora sé que los hechos están relacionados. El causante de esta lluvia y de las bromas que me andan molestando es la misma persona. En este punto no me extrañaría que también fue quien atacó a Kei"_

Pensó al tiempo que comenzaba a recobrar la movilidad y en el cielo el sol brillaba con gran fuerza.


	8. Chapter 8

Temari se encontraba furiosa. Fuera quien fuera el que le estaba haciendo bromas desde hace tanto tiempo era el mismo responsable de poner en peligro a toda su aldea, pero lo peor de todo es que no se trataba de un simple bromista. Si bien la prueba que encontró era bastante clara respecto a los incidentes no fue posible relacionarla con alguna persona en especifico y al seguir un rastro que, con mucho trabajo, lograron encontrar este los llevó hasta una nota donde se burlaban de ella. Para completar la situación, el clima había "mejorado" y ahora caían pétalos de flores cuyos mensajes eran de odio, desesperación y miedo.

Cargando en sus brazos a Kei, Temari caminaba observando las flores que en algunas partes alcanzan la altura de su rodilla obligando a muchos habitantes a permanecer encerrados en sus casas.

– Un hecho lamentable todo esto ¿no?

Al darse la vuelta para ver quien le había hablado se dio cuenta de que se trataba del misterioso nuevo veterinario quien se encontraba fumando mirándola fijamente.

– Sin duda significa muchos problemas – Le respondió Temari dándose cuenta de lo repentinamente tenso que Kei se había vuelto – Cuando se encuentre al responsable de todo esto se le dará un severo castigo.

– ¿Qué dirías si te digo quien es el responsable? – Dijo el hombre desviando su mirada al humo de su cigarrillo – Yo sé quién es.

– En ese caso te diría que ocultarlo es un crimen igualmente grave y …

– Ese gato – Le interrumpió el hombre arrojando el cigarrillo encendido a las flore que comenzaron a arder rápidamente – Kei es el responsable de todo esto y me gustaría ver tu reacción cuando sepas la verdad… cuando todos se enteren de ella. Tu gato no es lo que aparenta.

Tras decir eso desapareció en medio de las columnas ascendientes de humo mientras que Temari se encontraba completamente rodeada por las llamas. El humo a su alrededor era tan espeso que le impedía ver haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran llorosos y una fuerte tos le cortara la respiración. El calor era agobiantes por lo que, apretando con más fuerza a Kei, se dispuso a caminar por en medio de las llamas hasta finalmente llegar a lo alto de una casa con solo unas cuantas quemaduras.

Desde su posición podía ver la rapidez con la cual todas las flores se habían incinerado y los intentos de los habitantes por apaciguarlas. Dejando al gato a salvo en esa azotea, Temari se unió a ellos sin poder evitar pensar que aquel misterioso hombre tenía razón. Ella también había pensado en la relación de ese gato con lo ocurrido, pero hasta ahora no contempló la posibilidad de que fuera el responsable.

"_Eso es imposible, es solo un gato" _Pensó tratando de ponerle lógica a la situación _"aunque… todo se agravó desde su llegada…"_

Sus pensamientos la hicieron detenerse para darse la vuelta y observar al gato que le devolvía la mirada llenó de una extraña determinación. El sentimiento que tuvo cuando lo conoció volvió con incluso más fuerza que en aquella ocasión, necesitaba saber de dónde conocía a Kei y quizás con esa información podría saber que era lo que sucedía.

…..

* * *

Una gran felicidad le invadió al recordar la expresión de Temari. Sabía que ella no era tonta por lo cual su rápido avance no dejaba de asómbralo y al ver como el cuerpo de su prisionero desapareció se dio cuenta del éxito de su plan.

– Ahora solo debo esperar un par de días para estar seguro – Se dijo recostándose en una de las paredes de la cueva – Después de eso nada detendrá mi poder y eliminare las únicas piezas sueltas de mi plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Fuego.

Grandes llamas se extendían por las calles pareciendo ignorar los intentos de las personas por apagarlas mientras que él se quedaba observándolas. Escudriñaba con la mirada en busca de una forma de detenerlas, tratando de ver opciones que el resto pasara por alto pero no encontraba nada útil. Durante su examen sus ojos se encontraron por un momento con los de Temari en los cuales leía la duda con claridad y por esa razón la observó fijamente, indicándole que ese no era el momento para estar distraída. El mensaje al parecer fue recibido porque tras unos segundos de vacilación ella se unió a un grupo cercano para tratar de apagar el fuego.

Sabía que era lo que pensaba, la razón de su duda, porque el mismo se había confundido antes de recordar. Ahora entendía el porqué le parecía familiar Temari antes, el porqué se sentía tan fuera de lugar cuando era tratado como un gato y el porqué le desagradaba tanto aquel hombre. Recuerdos de una vida entera llegaron a su mente de forma torrencial junto con el inicio de ese incendio. No existían más incertidumbres por su identidad y le ponía de mal humor pensar en lo que eso le implicaba.

Él era Kei y al mismo tiempo no lo era. Kei era un gato salvando por una ninja cuando vagaba moribundo por el desierto y se prometió no verla sufrir. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo había sido un humano que acababa de perder la posibilidad de regresar a su cuerpo, a su anterior vida. Una vida donde tendría una verdadera oportunidad de cumplir la promesa que como Kei hizo y que cuando humano nunca se le pasó por la cabeza, después de todo a su juicio Temari era más del tipo del cual había que defenderse en lugar del que necesitara ser defendida.

Nada de eso importaba. Era un gato, solo eso. Quedarse atrapados en aquellos recuerdos solo le causaría sufrimiento.

Al final dio un suave maullido al sentir como el calor disminuían conforme al fuego iba desapareciendo. Pronto llegaría la hora de regresar a una casa que no era la suya y mientras esperaba se preguntó si estaba mal que se rindiera tan fácilmente.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de ello, si se rendía él ganaría y muchos otras personas sufrirían su destino. Poco a poco regresó la intensidad de sus sentimientos que habían estado atontados desde que estaba en esa forma felina. Dejó de tratar de alejar su vida como humano para pasar en apoyarse en ella para no retroceder.

Permitió que la rabia que le producía la situación lo invadiera mientras buscaba a Temari. Permaneció lo más cerca que podía estar considerando la situación hasta que finalmente la vio separarse del grupo y de un saltó se puso justo enfrente de ella.

– ¿Qué haces? Kei, regresa a donde te dejé. Este lugar es peligroso, el fuego podría volver.

Las flores en esa zona estaba apagadas dejando el suelo cubierto por sus cenizas. Kei no le dio importancia a ello como tampoco a la advertencia que ella le dio. Se limitó a aprovechar la situación para dar su mensaje de la única forma que podía comunicarse, escribiendo.

Esperó a que Temari se agachara con intensiones de recogerlo para luego retroceder un paso y, usando una de sus garras como si se tratara de un lápiz, escribió en las cenizas:

"No me llamó Kei, ese me lo pusiste."

A pesar que deseaba dejar todo explicado de una vez entendía que la información podía llegar ser abrumadora y la semilla de la duda que aquel hombre implantó jugaba en su contra. Temari podría creerle, pero no confiar en él de nuevo.

La miró durante un momento, estaba asombrada de la forma tan clara como estaba escrito el mensaje o quizás lo estaba por lo familiar que debía de resultarle su letra. Sus ojos nuevamente delataban lo que el resto de su rostro no transmitía, ella ya sabía quién era pero necesitaba que se lo confinaran.

De esa manera colocó su verdadero nombre en medio de las cenizas de las flores. Una simple palabra que cambiaría por completo el rumbo de sus vidas.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nunca es fácil retomar una historia cuando ni siquiera se recuerda en que punto quedó, no se extrañen si notan errores de cualquier tipo aunque intenté no cometerlos.**_

_**Como las vacaciones ya llegaron tratare de avanzar en todas mis historias lo más posible por si todavía existen personas interesadas en ellas. Después de todo, estoy cerrando mi ciclo como escritora de fanfiction y quisiera hacerlo con la certeza de que todo lo que he publicado tuvo un final digno (en lo posible).**_

_**Sin mas que decir, el capitulo (si notan algo raro en el ritmo como se desarrollan los eventos no duden en decírmelo)**_

* * *

Durante toda su vida se había enfrentando a toda clase de situaciones, pero nunca antes a una como la que estaba viviendo. No recordaba una situación que fuera tan estresante como para tenerla deambulando de un lado a otro en su habitación completamente destrozada mientras mantenía en una jaula al posible causante de su situación.

Trataba y trataba de poner las piezas en su puesto sin lograr encajar del todo el rompecabezas que se formaba en su cabeza, debatiéndose entre las evidencias y lo que su instinto le decían.

No creía en las palabras de aquel misterioso hombre, sin duda al menos un indirecto responsable de todo, pero era imposible obviar que desde la aparición de ese gato todo había empezado. Sin embargo, el hecho de que resultará que ese gato con el cual había estado viviendo los últimos días, aquel por el cual se había preocupado de una manera que no creyó posible, se tratará en realidad de Shikamaru le hacia dudar que fuera su culpa.

¿Culpable tratando de pasar por inocente o inocente siendo mostrado como culpable?

Conocía a Shikamaru lo suficiente como para pensar que lo ultimo debía de ser la respuesta correcta, eso era lo que su instinto le decía. Si pensaba de esa manera podía ver con claridad las huellas de una posible incriminación en todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos, a excepción de uno.

Temari se detuvo un momento para mirar directamente a los ojos del gato recordando los momentos que siguieron al incendió. Tras horas de intenso trabajo lograron controlar la situación y al evaluar los daños la mayor sorpresa fue la ausencia de daño por fuego en su casa, ni un solo rastro de que las llamas hubieran estado cerca y en lugar de ello el interior parecía haber sido atacado por un grupo de animales salvajes. Una prueba de que el bromista no se olvidaba de su existencia.

Sin embargo, lo que le llamó mas la atención no fue el desastre como tal sino el hecho de en todas las paredes estaba escrito el mismo mensaje: _"¿sigues confiando en Kei? ¿Confías tanto como para creer que es quien dice ser?"_

Ese mensaje, a pesar de ser escrito por su evidente enemigo, mostraba algo que no podía negar. La única prueba que tenía de que Kei se trataba de Shikamaru era lo que él había dicho, algo que puede verse fácilmente como una perfecta mentira para encubrirse cuando se vio posiblemente descubierto.

Suspiró tratando de recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que tuvo noticas de Shikamaru preocupándose al darse cuenta desde que la aparición del gato no había vuelto a prestarle mucha atención a su desaparición. La única explicación de su ausencia a la reunión que planearon fue por medio de una nota escrita por otra persona, una que no se tomó la molestia de verificar.

"_Porque no había razones para ello"_

Pensó recordándose de quien era la persona que estaban hablando, solo para darse cuenta de que se trataba de una que sin dudas no actuaria de la forma como lo hizo. Ahora que se detenía a pensar en ello no recordaba otra situación parecida, él siempre asistía a sus encuentros incluso si se trataban para asuntos ajenos a sus responsabilidades con sus aldeas. Las únicas veces que no asintió tuvo que esperar varios días para una explicación, que si bien era corta, sin duda era más larga que la que había recibido.

"_En ese caso… algo le pasó y alguien trató de encubrirlo"_

Temari inconscientemente desvió su mirada de Kei sin poder encontrar una relación entre ambos. Ya no tenía dudas que Shikamaru le había pasado algo, la pregunta ahora era si ese algo resultó ser convertido en gato o si alguien se estaba aprovechando de esa situación para presentarle al gato como si se tratara de él.

"_¿Por qué ahora?"_

Ese era otro punto que no le cuadraba. No encontraba el menor sentido de dar la revelación en el momento en que se hizo, si hubiera sido antes de que toda la situación se diera hubiera sido mas probable que creyera en lo que le decía. Si era objetiva, la única razón para ello seria cubrir sus pasos.

Cerró sus ojos un momento colocando esta nueva pieza en su rompecabezas viéndole por primera vez con una forma incompleta, pero al menos lógica. Si el "gato" resultaba ser enemigo del bromista resultaba sensato pensar que sus heridas provinieron de un enfrentamiento entre ambos y cuando se vio amenazada su identidad optó por querer suplantar la de Shikamaru aprovechándose de su desaparición.

Eso le dejaba unas preguntas a responder. Debía de averiguar quien era el gato, el cual no confesaría fácilmente, así como por qué sabia de la situación de Shikamaru y si la aldea seguía estando en peligro. Esa eran las preguntas más importantes por el momento, ya más tarde se preocuparía por el objetivo de todo esto. Lo único que podía hacer por el momento era tratar de averiguar ello y sin duda de esa manera lograría llegar al causante de todo ahora que el misterioso "veterinario" había muerto a causa del incendio que el mismo había provocado.


	11. Chapter 11

No del todo ajeno a lo que sucedía en la mente de Temari, Shikamaru observaba con decisión la cerradura de la jaula que lo mantenía encerrado. Analizando los recuerdos en su mente se percató de unas escenas se encontraba fragmentadas y entre mas trataba de profundizar en ellas estas se volvían mas confusas. El hecho de que esos recuerdos en concreto fueran de lo sucedido entre su salida de su aldea y su despertar junto a Temari le daba a entender que algo importante sucedió en ese lapso de tiempo, evidentemente aparte de su transformación en gato.

Reconoció a ese supuesto veterinario, el causante del incendio y podía jurar que también de lo sucedió en la casa de Temari. El atacante de la aldea de la arena y aquel que habían apodado "el bromista" se trataban de la misma persona, de esa persona. Sin embargo, el hecho de que no pretendiera ocultar su rostro y la osadía en todos sus movimientos indicaban un nivel de confianza y arrogancia que lo desconcertaba.

Él, fuese quien fuese, había demostrado tener el poder necesario para hacer lo que quisiera… el problema era que no sabia que era lo que quería. Sus ataques a la aldea la tenían en una posición crítica pero de la cual podría recuperarse con un poco de trabajo mientras que su comportamiento contra Temari y el hecho de que los quisiera reunir no parecían tener justificación.

"_A menos que busque otra cosa y todos estos actos sean un simple señuelo"_

Con ese pensamiento se dispuso a ordenar nuevamente todos los acontecimientos que sucedieron desde que puso una pata en la aldea y veía un complicado plan de distracción. Ninguno de los ataques fue en un punto vital, incluso el incendió no fue tan grave como se esperaría a pesar de los daños materiales, pero aun así implicaban grandes movilizaciones para atenderlas.

Fue entonces que lo sospechó. No podía estar seguro, desconocía muchos aspectos de como funcionaba el lugar como era de esperarse de un ninja extranjero, y sin embargo todo apuntaba para ello. Debía salir de esa jaula sin que Temari se diera cuenta, al parecer ella poseía un papel destacado en los planes de ese hombre, para poder confirmar su hipótesis.

Mientras hizo todo ese análisis en ningún momento dejó de vigilar el ritmo con el que ella caminaba, por la frecuencia de sus pasos y lo que supuso era algún sexto sentido felino podía decir que estaba haciendo una rápida exposición mental antes de tomar una decisión. Si quería escapar ese era el momento.

Usando sus garras logró deshacer la cerradura de la jaula para esconderse detrás de un mueble dejando un rastro visible y proceder a moverse con cuidado hasta el lado opuesto de la habitación. Una vez en ese lugar se asomó por la ventana, siempre asegurándose de estar fuera de la vista de Temari, y saltando lo más fuerte que pudo regresó al mueble que contenía el rastro visible sin tocar el piso.

Como supuso, cuando Temari vio las notorias marcas supuso que se trataba de una trampa y se percató en su lugar del rastro menos visible hacia la ventana. Le alarmó un poco que no hubiera salido tan rápido como quería de la casa pero una vez que lo hizo se apresuró a buscar una ventana lo mas opuesta posible a la que supuestamente había usado. Cuando la encontró dejó unas pequeñas marcas en el marco para disponerse a ir al segundo piso de la casa.

Ese momento de vacilación al salir por parte de ella indicaba que sospechaba sobre su plan de escapatoria por lo que no estaba de más tener otros rastros falsos. Al llegar al segundo puso hizo las mismas marcas en todas las ventanas que encontró para regresar al primer piso y salir por la puerta principal, aprovechándose de los escombros para mantener su presencia oculta mientras avanzaba hacia el centro de todo el asunto.

Solo por seguridad repasó mentalmente los lugares que fueron atacados y las posibles movilizaciones tanto fuera como dentro de la aldea llegando a la conclusión de que todo fue con un solo objetivo: Despejar el lado sur. La manera como se dieron los eventos junto con el caos que se esperaba de ellos haría que les tomara tiempo, si se fijaban en ello, de como el numero de personas en ese lugar disminuía notoriamente.

De lo poco que sabía no existía en esa zona en específico nada importante, era solo una zona residencial poco habitada, lo que implicaba que algo muy valioso debía mantenerse oculto en ese lugar.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la zona se dio cuenta de que suposición fue correcta. Seguía sin ver el atractivo del lugar pero lo escucha con claridad, la voz del responsable de todo… justo debajo de sus patas.


	12. Chapter 12

El darse cuenta del engaño fue relativamente sencillo, sobre todo si el gato decía ser quien era. Por esa razón fingió haber caído en su trampa y, esperando en una esquina al otro lado de la calle, Temari espero a que Kisei saliera. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verlo salir y asegurándose de no dejarse ver se apresuró a seguirlo. Para cuando llegaron a su destino, o el que supuso que era al ver al gato detenerse durante un prologado rato, fue capaz de notar lo extrañamente deshabitado de la zona. La explicación mas rápida y lógica seria debido a los recientes ataques, punto que le hacia preguntarse si ese seria el objetivo de todo.

"_Lo dudo, aquí no hay nada. Se ha hecho mucho énfasis en ello a los visitantes de tal modo que si algún día se les da por entrar a la fuerza crean que aquí hay algo y así no causen gran daño… El o los que están detrás de todo esto tienen suficiente conocimiento sobre la aldea como saberlo"_

Pensó frunciendo el seño ante todas las implicaciones, a cada momento estaba mas convencida de que el responsable era un traidor. Casi podía sentirlo.

Cuando el gato se precipitó a correr hacia unos escombros continuó con su estrategia de seguirlo para finalmente saber quien era en realidad. No del todo sorprendida porque alguien hubiera ocultado un túnel detrás de los escombros bajó los escalones que se encontraban allí manteniéndose siempre alerta a cualquier posible emboscada. Sin embargo nada la preparó para lo que sucedió.

Como siempre que su enemigo atacaba todo fue mas rápido de lo que podía seguir, en esta ocasión la sorprendió con una habitación iluminada por antorchas que de seguro había construido durante el reciente caos. Pero lo que la tenía tan absorta, igual que al gato, era el cuerpo que amarrado en sus manos se mantenía suspendido en el centro de la habitación.

– ¿Shikamaru?

Murmuró incrédula de lo que veía esperando que se moviera al escucharla o que al menos diera una señal, de cualquier tipo, que le indicara que aun seguía con vida. La señal nunca llegó.

– ¡¿De qué se trata esto?! – Gritó cargando al gato y agitándolo exigiendo una respuesta antes de volver a calmar sus emociones – Mas vale que tengas una buena explicación para esto.

– Ya te estabas tardando, pensé que no vendrían.

Realmente no se sorprendió al escuchar al "veterinario" cuyo nombre no quería molestarse en recordar, si es que alguna vez se lo dijo. Temari se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con aquel hombre, siempre manteniendo al gato firmemente sujeto de sus patas delanteras, viéndolo salir con una apariencia distinta a la que le conocía.

– ¿Líder o subalterno? – Fue todo lo que preguntó Temari manteniendo una expresión seria, esa era la mejor forma de abordar a los seres de su tipo.

– Ni lo uno ni lo otro, yo soy el único involucrado – Respondió el hombre con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro – He engañado a todos y cada uno de los seres de esta aldea para mostrarles lo vulnerables que son. Accidentes, invasiones, desastres naturales…. Son demasiados los puntos débiles a arreglar y la facilidad con la cual me metí en tu casa es ridícula. Teniendo en cuenta que allí dejas material confidencial y de gran valor político esperaba una mejor seguridad.

– ¿Así que todo fue por el bien común? – Preguntó Temari entre una mezcla de cansada y molesta al estar en frente de otro sicópata que creía que estaba en lo correcto y su supuesta ideología para mejorar el mundo justificaba sus practicas completamente erróneas.

– Por supuesto. – Dijo confirmando la sospecha de la rubia – Nadie salió herido y no es como si se tomara mas de una semana llevar todo la normalidad, claro que con mis mejoras.

– Estas equivocado. En primer lugar, ¿Qué le hiciste a Shikamaru?

– Nada, solo pensé que seria divertido involucrarlo – Dijo él entre risas – Es la mancha de mi expediente, dio mas problemas de lo esperado. ¡Pero te conseguí una mascota nueva!

La genuina alegría con la cual hablaba junto a la atrocidad de sus acciones no le dejaban dudas a Temari, y a Shikamaru, de que se trataba de un sicópata. Cansada de todo su juego dejó al felino en el suelo, ya se encargaría después de determinar de que forma estaba involucrado, y antes de que le diera tiempo de reaccionar lo tenía arrinconado con un kunai en su cuello.

– Ya la parte publica termino, es hora de seguir con mis experimentos que son en verdad lo mas entretenido de todo.

Tras decir eso el hombre escupió a Temari directo en el rostro. El ataque fue tan sorpresivo que ella no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo pero inmediatamente la sustancia tocó su rostro supo que no era saliva lo que le había arrojado.

Por su parte Shikamaru se encontraba incapaz de moverse siendo un mudo espectador de lo que sucedía. El aire de la habitación estaba saturado de un aroma que no logró identificar pero que desde que entró había adormecido en parte sus sentidos, al parecer un elemento especialmente diseñado para detenerlo al ver que el par de humanos podía moverse con libertar.

Para el final de ese día pudo concluir que lo único, a nivel personal, que podía resultar mas perturbador que ver su propio cadáver era verlo al lado de una buena amiga que al igual suyo ahora también había "renacido" en un gato.

– ¿Me crees ahora? –Le preguntó a la gata blanca que yacía al colgante cuerpo que antes le perteneció a Temari mientras él lo estaba debajo del suyo. – ¿Temari?

– Supongo que te creer – Dijo la gata mirándolo cansadamente con los sus ojos verdes – ahora, piensa como salir de esto.

Todo esto con la risa del maniático sirviéndoles de fondo.


End file.
